tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Express Coaches
There are many types of express coaches used for fast trains on the Main Line of the North Western Railway. Green Express Coaches CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Green Express Coaches These green coaches have appeared since the first season and are primarily used for the express. Between the thirteenth and sixteenth seasons, the green express coaches seemed to be exclusive to Gordon as he was the only engine ever seen pulling them. Since the seventeenth season, however, other engines have occasionally been seen pulling them again. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, the coaches were involved in an accident when Thomas thundered out of Knapford with the coaches after criticising Gordon for being lazy for not getting his own coaches. In the first and second seasons, the express coaches had the ability to talk, despite not having visible faces. Basis The models of the Express Coaches were based off of Southern Railway standard non-corridor stock built by Maunsell in 1925. They have broad windows on one side and narrow windows on the other. Since the CGI series, the coaches' design had been altered to be much taller and thinner compared to the previous ones. Livery These coaches are dark green with cream windows. From Season 2 to Season 6, the cream part was repainted white, then cream again, with a yellow stripe running down the sides. Merchandise * Bachmann (discontinued) * Hornby * Motor Road and Rail (with Gordon; discontinued outside Asia) * Departing Now (discontinued) * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Tomica * Wind-up Trains * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (with Edward; discontinued) * Waku Waku (with Gordon; discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) Gallery File:ThomasandGordon33.png|Express coaches at Knapford File:Thomas'Train48.png File:JamesandtheCoaches12.png|Express coaches at Dryaw File:JamesandtheExpress33.png|Express coaches as seen in the first season pulled by James File:TheFlyingKipper50.png|Green express carriages being pulled through Elsbridge File:WhistlesandSneezes26.png|Express coaches with broken windows File:Cows39.png|Gordon pulling the green express coaches in the second season File:Bertie'sChase26.png File:PercyandtheSignal55.png File:TheTroublewithMud21.png File:TimeforTrouble5.png|The green express coaches in the third season File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor31.png File:NoJokeforJames2.png File:BowledOut10.png|The green express coaches in the fourth season File:ByeGeorge!79.png|Gordon with the green express coaches in the fifth season File:HauntedHenry40.png|One of the green express coaches being pulled at night File:NoSleepforCranky76.png|The green express coaches in the sixth season File:BestDressedEngine31.png|The green express coaches in the seventh season File:AsGoodasGordon27.png|Emily pulling express coaches in the eighth season File:AsGoodasGordon41.png File:AsGoodasGordon49.png File:RespectforGordon35.png File:RespectforGordon4.png|The green express coaches in the ninth season File:BigStrongHenry2.png|The green express coaches in the tenth season File:GordonandtheEngineer19.png|The green express coaches in the eleventh season File:Toby'sNewWhistle28.png|An express coach in CGI File:ThomasandScruff46.png|The green express coaches in the fourteenth season File:FlashBangWallop!2.png File:SteamieStafford47.png|Edward pulling express coaches File:GordonRunsDry14.png File:Toad'sAdventure55.png|Thomas pulling express coaches in the eighteenth season File:SamsonatYourService41.png File:SamsonatYourService79.png|The coaches in the Blue Mountain Quarry File:TheAdventureBegins55.png File:LostProperty88.png File:LostProperty109.png|Interior of an express coach in CGI File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure129.png|The coaches in the Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:HenryGetsTheExpress23.png|Henry pulling the express coaches in the twentieth season File:CautiousConnor8.png File:TheTrainShedPark14.jpg|Some green express coaches at The Train Shed File:ExpressCoachDraytonManor.JPG|A green express coach at Drayton Manor File:DraytonManorThomasExpress.jpeg File:ThomasPullingExpress.jpg File:TheExpressCoachesBasis.jpg|The green coaches' basis Merchandise Gallery File:MyFirstThomasexpresscoach.jpg|My First Thomas File:Bachmannexpresscoach.jpg|Bachmann green composite coach File:Bachmannexpressbrakecoach.jpg|Bachmann green brake coach File:HornbyGordon'scompositecoach.jpg|Hornby green composite coach File:HornbyGordon'sbrakecoach.jpg|Hornby green brake coach File:PlarailGordon.jpg|TOMY Gordon with express coach File:TOMYTrackMasterGordon2007.jpg|TrackMaster Gordon (2007) File:2015TOMYGordon.jpg|Plarail 2015 Gordon with express coach File:PlarailTalkingHenry.jpg|Plarail talking Henry File:TomicaGordon.jpg|Tomica Gordon with green coaches File:Wind-upExpressCoach.jpg|Wind-up File:ExpressCoachWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:DepartingNowGreenExpressCoach.jpg|Departing Now Red Express Coaches CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Red Express Coaches The red coaches did not appear until the second season and are generally used for other fast trains, but occasionally used for the express. These coaches are commonly pulled by Henry and James. In the third season, Duck commonly pulled them on the Little Western. They were absent between Season 12 and Season 20. Some red express coaches are owned by the Other Railway and are pulled by the Flying Scotsman. Basis The models of the Express Coaches were based off of Southern Railway standard non-corridor stock built by Maunsell in 1925. Since the CGI series, the coaches' design had been altered to be much taller and thinner compared to the previous ones. Livery Between the second and fourth seasons, the coaches were dark red with white windows. From the fifth season onwards, the windows were cream and they have a yellow stripe running down the sides. Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (with sound effects; discontinued) * Departing Now * Tomica * Wind-up Trains * Pocket Fantasy (Discontinued) * Tomix * De Agostini (discontinued) * Bachmann (discontinued) * Hornby * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Boss (with James; discontinued) * Choro-Q (with James) * LEGO (discontinued) Gallery File:GordonGoesForeignRS3.PNG|The coaches in the Railway Series File:GordonGoesForeignRS4.PNG File:GordonGoesForeignRS6.PNG File:Cows8.png|The red express coaches pulled by Henry in the Second Season File:Cows51.png File:TheRunawayRedCoaches.png File:Percy'sPromise2.png|The coaches pulled by Edward in the third season File:TimeforTrouble1.PNG File:TheTroublewithMud35.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor77.jpeg File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty16.png File:AllatSea7.png|The coaches pulled by Percy File:Heroes37.png File:Heroes40.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel33.png File:ThomasMeetstheQueen71.png File:ABetterViewforGordon28.png|The coaches pulled by Gordon in the fifth season File:JamesandtheRedBalloon15.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon63.png|The coaches pulled by James in the sixth season File:Percy'sNewWhistle6.png|The coaches pulled by Henry in the eighth season File:ThomasGetsItRight62.png|The coaches pulled by James File:TooHotForThomas19.png File:AsGoodasGordon68.png File:JamestheSecondBest60.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff63.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff73.png|The coaches pulled by Toby in the tenth season File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches1.png File:TheWaterWheel1.png File:TheGreatRace25.png|A red express coach in CGI File:FlyingScotsmanintheUK2.png File:SidneySings61.PNG|The coaches pulled by Sidney in the twentieth season File:AllinVain118.png File:ExpressCoachesERTLPromo.jpg File:TheTrainShedPark10.jpg File:RedExpressCoachesDraytonManor.jpg|Two red express coaches at Drayton Manor File:EdwardDraytonManor.png|Edward with the Red Express Coaches at Drayton Manor File:RedExpressCoachesHaraModelRailway.jpg|Red Express Coaches' Models at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan File:TheNeneValleyRailway's"Thomas".jpg|The Nene Valley Railway's "Thomas" pulling red express coaches File:TheExpressCoachesBasis.jpg|The red coaches' basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLExpressCoaches.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayKnapfordExpressCoach.jpg File:WoodenRailwayExpressCoaches.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayFirstEditionKnapfordExpressCoach.png|Wooden Railway (original) File:WoodenRailwayKnapfordExpressCoachSecondEdition.jpg File:WoodenKnapfordExpressCoachThirdEdition.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesDVDwithWoodenRailwayExpressCoach.png|Wooden Railway with DVD File:TomixRedExpressCoach.jpg|Red Tomix express coach File:TomixPrototypeHenrywithRedExpressCoach.png|Prototype Tomix Henry with express coach File:TomixHenry.jpg|Tomix Henry with express coach File:DeAgostiniExpressCoach.jpg|De Agostini File:BachmannExpressCoach.jpg|Bachmann red composite coach File:BachmannExpressBrakeCoach.jpg|Bachmann red brake coach File:HornbyJamesPassengerTrainSet.png|Hornby red express coaches in a set with James File:TomicaHenry.jpg|Tomica Henry with red coaches File:ChoroQJamesExpressSet.jpg|Choro-Q James with red express coaches File:LEGOExpressCoach.png|LEGO Duplo File:Wind-upRedExpressCoach.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upRedCoach.jpg File:BandaiTECRedExpressCoach.jpg|Bandai TEC File:DepartingNowRedExpressCoach.jpg|Departing Now Special Express Coaches Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Special Express Coaches The special coaches were used for carrying and transporting special visitors across the Island of Sodor. Gordon once used the coaches to carry a Dowager Hatt to Wellsworth, James has also used the coaches several times, and once used them to take Mrs. Kyndley to the funfair at Tidmouth Bay. Later on, James used the coaches to transport the Mayor. The coaches were later pulled by Spencer for private usage of the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. In the Railway Series, these coaches were part of the "Limited" train. Basis In the Railway Series, they were based on BR MK1 coaches, while in the television series, they appear to be based off of Mk1 Suburban carriages without corridors. Appearances Television Series *Season 5 - A Better View for Gordon, Gordon and the Gremlin and Make Someone Happy *Season 6 - A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter *Season 7 - James and the Queen of Sodor Livery The coaches were painted maroon with silver buffers, grey roofs, and red lining, bufferbeams and couplings. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bachmann * Hornby (discontinued) * My First Thomas * Capsule Plarail Gallery File:GordonandtheGremlins24.png|A coach on a turntable File:GordonandtheGremlins26.png File:GordonandtheGremlin50.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy61.png|James shunting a coach File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter52.png|Two coaches being pulled by James File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter53.png File:GordonAndSpencer28.png|A coach at Knapford File:GordonAndSpencer38.png|A coach being pulled by Spencer File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor14.png File:ToppedOffThomas23.png|Two coaches being pulled by Spencer File:Emily'sRubbish54.png File:DreamOn51.jpg|The coaches being pulled by Thomas File:BRMk1Coach.jpg|The special coaches' basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLGordonSpecialCoachPrototype.GIF|ERTL prototype File:ERTLGordon'sSpecialCoaches.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwaySpencer'sSpecialCoach.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TOMYSpencer.jpg|Tomy File:HornbySpencer'sCompositeCoach.jpg|Hornby composite coach File:HornbySpencer'sBrakeCoach.jpg|Hornby brake coach File:BachmannSpencer'sSpecialCoach.jpg|Bachmann File:Wind-upSpecialCoach.jpg|Capsule Plarail Railway Series-only Coaches Railway Series= Orange Express Coaches Railway Series= Blue Express Coaches Railway Series= Brown Express Coaches Bio Express coaches form the fast and important passenger trains and are normally pulled by Gordon, James, or Henry. Several of these coaches form the express, known as the "Wild Nor' Wester" - usually pulled by Gordon, although Henry, James, and Bear take the train when Gordon is busy - other coaches form the "Limited", which was pulled by Bear in Enterprising Engines. The Diesel was supposed to pull the express in Bowled Out, but he broke down, so Duck and Stepney pulled it instead. In the late 1950s, Gordon would stop at Barrow-in-Furness with the express and an engine from the Other Railway would take the train on to London. Basis The orange coaches appear to be based on the LMS Stanier Third-Class Open carriages, whilst the blue were based on BR Mk1 Coaches and the brown coaches were based on GWR Suburban Coaches. Livery The coaches were primarily painted yellow-orange until circa 1984, when they were repainted brown with a yellow stripe. There were also some blue and white coaches. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * Wind-up Trains * Tomica Gallery File:EdwardsDayOutRS4.PNG|The Orange express coaches File:Edward,Gordon&HenryRS7.PNG File:JamesandtheBootlaceRS7.PNG File:LittleWesternRS5.png|Bear pulling the "Limited" File:SmokeScreenRS3.png|The Brown express coaches File:FireEscapeRS5.png File:EdwardAndTheCabbagesRS2.png File:Percy%27sPorridgeRS2.png File:TheOrangeCoaches%27Basis.jpg|The orange coaches' basis File:BRMk1Coaches.png|The blue coaches' basis File:GWRSuburbanCoaches.jpg|The brown coaches' basis Merchandise Gallery File:Plarail2013TalkingJames.jpg|Plarail 2013 talking James with blue express coach File:PlarailTalkingGordon.jpg|Plarail Talking Gordon with brown express coach File:TomicaBlueExpressCoach.jpg|Tomica blue express coach File:Wind-upTanExpressCoach.jpg|Wind-up brown express coach File:Wind-upBlueCoach.jpg|Wind-up Blue express coach File:Wind-upOrangeCoach.jpg|Wind-up Orange express coach The Royal Train Model Series= |-|Railway Series= The Royal Train The Royal Train was the train that transported Queen Elizabeth II in Paint Pots and Queens. Henry was supposed to pull it, but after an accident with some paint cans, Gordon was given the job. In both the Railway Series and the television series, it was made up of blood and custard express coaches. Another Royal Carriage appeared in the magazine story, The Royal Carriage. This carriage is painted brown with red flags and a crown on its roof. Inside it has some comfortable chairs and a royal blue carpet. It is on display at the Sodor Museum. Trivia * The coach in the magazine somewhat has Henrietta's shape. Gallery File:PaintPotsandQueensRS6.PNG|The Royal Train in the Railway Series File:PaintPotsandQueens48.png|The Royal Train in television series File:PaintPotsandQueens54.png File:SirTophamHatt(song)6.jpg File:Theroyalcoachannual.jpg|The Royal Train as it appears in the magazines File:TheExpressCoachesBasis.jpg|The royal coaches' basis The Dining Coach CGI Series= |-|Model Series= The Dining Coach The Dining Coach, also known as The Buffet Car, is often added to the express so that people can have something to eat and drink on their journey. It has a bar, serving area, pantry, and tables. Livery In the television series, the coach is painted green with custard-yellow window surrounds and it looks identical to Gordon's Express coaches but with differences. Henry once bumped this coach, making its contents fly everywhere. In the magazines, the Buffet Car is painted yellow-orange and has yellow stripes. Gallery File:Henry'sDiningCoach.jpg|The dinning coach as it first appears in the magazines File:ByeGeorge!64.png|Inside the dining coach File:ByeGeorge!65.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree44.png|Henry and the dining coach File:HenryAndTheWishingTree46.png|Inside the kitchen File:ExpressComingThrough59.png File:Toad'sAdventure57.png|Dowager Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt inside the dining coach Other Coaches Four grey coaches with an orange stripe appeared in Thomas and the Big, Big Bridge. A white express coach with orange lining was seen in the 2006 magazine story, Splendid Sight. Gallery File:ThomasandtheBig,BigBridge8.png|Grey express coaches File:WhiteExpressCoach.png|White express coach File:DOWTCoach.jpg|A coach at a Day Out with Thomas event File:ThomasandtheBig,BigBridge12.png File:ThomasandtheBig,BigBridge11.png File:ThomasandtheBig,BigBridge10.png Voice Actors * Shinobu Satouchi, Kōzō Shioya, Yasunori Masutani, Toshio Kobayashi and Yasuhiro Takato (Japan) Trivia * In the magazine story, Airship, Gordon's express carriages are once referred to as "Pullman Coaches". * Some of the express coach's TV series models are currently on display; three red and two green at Drayton Manor and two red at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. See also * Category:Images of Express Coaches Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Coaches Category:The Main Line Category:Other railways Category:The Little Western Category:The Mainland